


What I Did for Love

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supercat Week 4, after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: Cat has resigned as Press Secretary and will not be part of President Olivia Marsdin's second term. Nor is she immediately returning to National City. Instead she's going to travel overseas and this upsets Kara.





	What I Did for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers when Cat is trapped after an explosion, which requires she stay overnight in the hospital and suffers PTSD.

Supergirl flew off, leaving Cat behind on her penthouse balcony. She managed to keep her emotions steady while chatting to her beautiful mentor, but inside she wailed. She flew as fast as she dared through the city heading toward the ocean. “Alex, I need some down time this evening,” she said, her voice breaking. “Please don't contact me unless you're in danger.”

“What's going on? You sound upset.”

“Cat is going back to D.C. and then overseas. When she came for the holidays, she said her tenure with Olivia ended December 31st. I thought she was planning on moving back here, but after she finishes cleaning out her office and ending the lease on her apartment, she’s leaving the country.” She swallowed a sob. “When we talked, she seemed so happy being in town. But it was just a short vacation with Carter.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I’m off in three hours if you want to drop by, or I can meet you at your place.”

“Thanks, but I’ll let you know. Right now I need to fly along the coast.”

“Be safe, Supergirl.”

###  


Even though Kara’s job as a reporter was going well and kept her busy, she still had time to miss Cat. Olivia had won re-election, but Cat was resigning as press secretary rather than serve in the second term. Instead of moving back to National City, she was planning on a few months of world travel. _Apparently she hadn’t seen enough of foreign cities during her tenure. _Kara berated herself for her sarcasm. She flew lower, almost skimming the tops of the waves, loving the cool spray that chased away her tears.

Hours later, she alighted on her window ledge and dropped into the apartment. The light over the stove was on, giving enough illumination to reveal Alex asleep on the couch. She smiled. Whenever Alex was in her apartment waiting for her, she turned on a light. This was after Kara startled her sister so badly her scream woke up the neighbors. Good thing they hadn’t been on a mission.

Kara took off her suit and pulled on a tee-shirt and sleep shorts displaying puppies. She lifted her sister and carried her to the bed, settling her under the covers. Alex stirred. “Hey, want to talk?”

“Maybe in the morning. Go back to sleep.” Kara pressed a kiss on Alex’s temple before dropping off to sleep herself.

###  


Kara woke to the smell of crullers. She opened her eyes to find Alex propped against the headboard with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cruller in the other. “Good morning, Supergirl. Hungry?”  


Kara propped up her pillows and joined her sister, who handled her a pastry. Taking a huge bite, she mumbled, “..ank yoo.”  


They ate in silence until the pastry box showed empty. Alex wiped her hands on a napkin before she spoke. “When’s Cat leaving?”  


“January second.” Kara let out a loud sigh and plopped her head against the wall. “Before she leaves she’s meeting Lena and catching up with the latest regarding Catco. She still calls it her baby after all this time. I had hoped she wanted to buy back Catco. Instead, she’s going to travel for a few months." 

“Where’s she going?”  


“She wouldn’t say. I don’t think she wants anyone to know except for Carter.” Kara fiddled with her napkin, folding and unfolding it until it shredded. “But, she let slip to James that she loves Paris in the springtime.”  


“You can be in Paris how quickly?”  


Kara shook her head. “She obviously doesn’t want me to know where she’s going, let alone come visit.”  


“If that’s true, that doesn’t mean she won’t email or call you. We do live in the twenty-first century, and FaceTime is only one method of connecting.” Alex leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder.  


“Maybe.”  


“I bet she won't be gone that long. Carter will be out of school for the summer, so he can leave his dad’s and they could move back into the penthouse.”  


“I hope so. It’s not only not seeing her that has me upset, Alex. I worry about her and Carter. She hired private security after that protester pulled a gun on her. Luckily, she had been exiting the Senate and the Capitol police subdued him. She won’t have protection overseas. There have been bombings and shootings in major cities around the world, let alone natural disasters.”  


“Can’t you ask Winn to create a prototype of the watch Superman gave James? One that could be heard from anywhere in the world?”  


Kara sat up and turned to Alex. “Oh Rao! If they have those, I won’t worry so much. Plus, whenever she looks at the time, she’ll think of me, or at least Supergirl.” She grabbed Alex in a hug. “You’re the best sister.”

Alex pulled back slightly holding Kara by her shoulders. “You in love with her, aren't you?”

“I..I..don't know. Maybe.” Kara frowned. “There’s been a hole in my heart since she’s been gone.”  


Alex smiled and elbowed her sister. “You love her.” She gestured at Kara's phone on the nightstand. “You'd better text Winn and see how fast he can create two watches.”  


###  


Two watches stood ready and tested. In between “Tribune” reporting and Supergirl emergencies, Kara called in a favor from Kal-El who traveled to every continent, to the top of Mount Everest, a nearly 2 ½ mile deep gold mine near Johannesburg, South Africa, and hooked up with a submarine commander. She found him every time. Confident the watches would notify her wherever Cat and her son traveled, she now needed to deliver them. Whenever she had an opportunity over the last two days and nights she flew by Cat’s penthouse. Either the woman wasn't home, or people were visiting. Supergirl couldn't walk into the highly secured building as it would draw too much attention. Nor, could Kara Danvers deliver the gifts, since she and Supergirl supposedly met for the first time in Cat’s office. _Although I’m pretty sure she knows the truth.___

Flying by on New Year’s Eve while patrolling, she spotted Cat on her balcony. Floating closer until she hovered within sight, she waited until Cat noticed her.  


“Supergirl, is everything all right? I wasn't expecting to see you again before I leave.” The moonlight caught Cat’s face and Kara swallowed hard at the woman's beauty.  


“May I join you for a moment?”  


Cat gestured and Kara made a soft landing a few feet from the CEO.  


“I’m concerned about you traveling. You stayed fairly safe while you were in D.C.. Well, except for that one time…” She cleared her throat. “Now that you’re going to travel by yourself and overseas, I want to keep you safe.”  


Cat waved her hand dismissively. “You are not accompanying me, Supergirl. National City needs you more than I do. Besides, I like to travel incognito, and your loud colors and that cape will simply bring too much attention.”  


“As much as I would like to be by your side, Ms. Grant,” Kara blurted without thinking. “I…I admit I am needed here at times. I have a solution. I had something made for you and Carter.”  


Cat lifted an eyebrow, in response to Kara admitting she'd like to be with Cat or the presents, Kara wasn't certain. Had she been too bold?  


“Alright.” Cat tilted her head, a small smile quirking her lips.  


“May I have your left hand, please, Ms. Grant.”  


“When are you ever going to call me Cat?” She stretched out her hand.  


Kara fastened the designer-looking watch on her wrist. “Is that too tight, Cat?”  


"No, but I can't accept a watch from you, Supergirl." Cat frowned.  


“It’s not just any watch.” Still holding Cat’s hand while taking in her perfume, Kara stepped closer. “Here, tap this tiny button and the face of the watch opens.”  


“That’s your “S.”  


“Remember, it means ‘stronger together.’” Kara smiled as she looked into Cat’s eyes. “Once it’s open, you press the center. Go ahead.”  


Cat did and Kara jerked at the sound.  


“You heard that? I didn’t hear anything.”  


“It’s at a higher decibel level than humans can hear.”  


“All right, but how can I be reassured you will hear it in another state let alone overseas?”  


“Superman and I tested it from locations around the world, including Mt. Everest and a submarine at unfathomable depths. Trust me, I will hear it.”  


“Oh, my. You’re serious.” Cat sat down quickly when she turned pale. Kara knelt at Cat’s knee.  


“Here’s one for Carter.” Kara pulled what looked like an ordinary, plain boy’s watch from a pocket. “It’s not fancy because I didn't want to draw attention so someone would try to take it.”  


“You really think Carter’s in danger too?” Cat’s voice trembled a little.  


“Anyone who is close to me is in danger, plus we know you have enemies of your own. Not to mention terrorists. Carter’s has a different alert sound from yours, so I’ll know immediately who’s in danger.” Kara placed the second watch in Cat’s palm and closed her fingers around it. She held Cat’s hand, relishing the closeness.  


“Supergirl, I’m overwhelmed. These are too much.”  


“No, don’t shake your head, Cat. I won’t rest easy if I’m worrying about either one of you. Please accept these as a favor to me.”  


Cat looked up and seemed assured by the seriousness of Kara’s gaze. She gave a slight smile. “I accept your generous gifts. How did you have these made?”  


“Some time ago, Cl…eh Superman gave one to James Olsen, but I wanted these to be farther reaching. Winn, the IT guy who used to work for you, constructed these.”  


“Winslow did these? Who knew that little cardigan wearing hobbit was so brilliant,” Cat smirked.  


Kara chuckled. “Will you promise you both will wear your watches at all times? They’re waterproof and shock-resistant, so Carter needn’t worry during gym class at school. If you take it off, please keep it near you.”  


“I promise, dear K…Supergirl.”  


“Thank you.” Kara stood and walked to the railing.  


“Wait, Supergirl.” Cat jumped up. “The least I can do is give you a hug in thanks.” She stepped within inches. “May I?”  


“Of course.” Kara let out a small gasp when Cat slipped arms around her waist. Kara gathered her closer. She nuzzled Cat’s hair, and in response Cat hugged her tighter. They stood holding one another for a few minutes, both seemingly aware they might not see each other for a long time. As Cat began to draw away, she lifted up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek.  


“Stay safe, Supergirl.”  


“Goodbye, Cat.” Kara blinked back tears as she lifted off and sped away. Miles from the balcony she heard, “I’ll miss you, my dear sweet Kara.”

###  


Cat threw her pen across the room, frustrated with her wandering mind and lack of focus on writing her memoirs. She rose and got a jacket from the closet. She stuffed her passport and money in a small bag she hung around her neck, leaving her hands free. Perhaps a walk would cool her displeasure.

As she strolled along the Paris sidewalks, Cat sucked in a deep breath as two young woman, arm in arm, approached. They radiated love. Cat gave a warm smile, wanting to support the couple, even though her own heart was breaking. Maybe a few more months of traveling rather than writing would be less of a reminder of what she had given up. Truth be told, whom she hadn’t taken a chance on.

Kara. 

On a positive note, Kara continued to impress her. No matter what Snapper threw at her, she scrupulously reported, and often found a human-interest angle to the most mundane topics. She really should contact Kara and compliment her by telling her how proud she was of her reporting. Yet, she deliberately avoided all communication. Most likely this disappointed Kara, but Cat believed it was for the best for them both.

As CEO of Catco she told everyone she needed a change, and while true on a professional level, it wasn’t the entire truth. When she realized she felt something more than simple friendship or a crush toward her assistant, she knew she had to finally give Kara the promotion she had long deserved. At the time she hoped giving her a private office would suffice. 

Only she found herself missing Sunny Danvers and not just for the hot lattes and her well-organized days. In fact, she missed Kara to the extent she had difficulty concentrating. She caught herself repeatedly looking out of her office expecting to see Kara at her desk. Whenever someone walked into her office, Cat looked up with the hope it was Kara. On days when Kara didn’t stop by her office with questions, or to say hello, Cat made excuses to walk over to her new office. Sometimes, she brought an extra order of take-out her current assistant “mistakenly” ordered. Whenever Cat viewed Supergirl on the monitors over her desk, she made certain to verify if the hero safely returned. A few times when Kara hadn’t returned for over an hour after coverage, Cat worried. As in, pacing, unable to focus and snarling at anyone who stopped in her office. On the occasions when Supergirl didn’t appear until the next morning, Cat couldn’t sleep that night. 

Not only was her work ethic and productivity going in the tank, Cat feared she might make an inappropriate move. Her interaction with Supergirl on the Catco balcony had always been friendlier and more relaxed than her interactions with her former assistant. She wanted her interactions with Kara to be as warm-hearted, yet she was terrified of lowering her guard. She was in love with the younger woman, and she needed to continue to hide her feelings. A relationship, even though she no longer served as her immediate boss, would be inadvisable for numerous reasons.

She easily imagined the glee Lois Lane would have in reporting older boss romancing her younger employee. Often older males faced ridicule, but not to the extent an older woman dating a younger man experienced. Not everyone in her social circle, let alone her mother, would welcome her dating a woman, no matter the age. Cat hadn’t dated women since her college days. Over the years, Cat fantasized being with an out lesbian, but no one had caught her eye. Okay, maybe Ellen before she married Portia. Although she might survive the social condemnation and disapproval of some citizens of National City and more importantly her board, Kara probably wouldn’t. After finally promoting and encouraging her mentee to her aspired profession, Cat wasn’t going to ruin her reputation nor damage her progress as a reporter. 

Then there was the question of was Kara even interested in any kind of a relationship? Although aware of Kara’s crush, Cat doubted the younger woman envisioned the repercussions of them getting together. Her astute son Carter, who had his own crush on the superhero, posed another consideration, although she suspected he would be delighted.

The last thing Cat wanted to happen was their getting together and not being able to sustain a relationship. Would she fall into old patterns that sabotaged her marriages? Would Kara tire of her and seek out a younger, more vibrant person? Regardless of how their relationship ended, Cat would be devastated. She cared too much for Kara. No, it was safer not to attempt anything more than a friendship in the office. 

Except since she acknowledged to herself her feelings for Kara, she fantasized about coming home each evening to the bubbly, beautiful younger woman and Carter. She could see herself spending the remainder of her life with her. However, when she began experiencing erotic dreams of making love with Kara, Cat realized extreme action was needed. Unfortunately, it couldn’t be declaring her love. Instead, she would leave town. Continents and thousands of miles away the yurt helped for awhile, until she returned.

After being around Kara when the neurotic Daxam queen let lose her spite, she found all those romantic feelings she suppressed had resurfaced. She was about ready to take a chance and ask Kara on a date, until she heard of the boyfriend. She considered her leaving then and now an act of love. She wanted Kara to be happy not only in her job, but with whomever she loved. She only hoped whomever it was truly deserved Kara. 

Luckily, Olivia offered her the position of press secretary which kept her extremely busy for two years. Now instead of moving back to the west coast she prayed new scenery, new people, new adventures would distract her from the woman she loved and the chances she had never taken. 

Currently, she resided in a Parisian suite with a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower. Over the past few months she had kept busy visiting old friends, wandered in museums throughout Europe, sampled delectable cuisines, and caught up on the latest books. 

As shadows deepened, the aroma from nearby restaurants caught Cat’s attention. Having eaten nothing since an early lunch, she headed to one of her favorite places. “Bonjour, madam,” the maitre d’ called out when Cat walked up. Perhaps their world-renowned fish stew, fresh baguettes and a glass or two of wine would help her spirits. As she sat at a outside table, Cat took in the diversity of patrons, the rich smell of food, spirited conversation and laughter. How she wished she could share this with Kara. Brushing her fingers over the watch Supergirl gave her, she vowed after dinner she would call the reporter. Maybe, just maybe Kara would be single. _Stop it. I truly do want her to be happy. She deserves better than me._

Enjoying coffee and a small dessert after a scrumptious meal, Cat glanced at the time. It was mid-afternoon in National City. Would Kara be in her office, or on an assignment, as a reporter or superhero? Although she preferred to speak with her, even a message would let Kara know she was thinking of her. 

She started to rise from her table when a deafening boom sounded from behind her. The blast blew Cat off her feet and she went flying toward a pillar. Was that her screaming before her shoulder and head slammed into the wood? She landed hard, knocking the breath out of her. People screamed all around her and someone moaned nearby. She coughed as dust and smoke poured from the back of the restaurant. What the hell happened?

“Get out, the walls are coming down,” someone yelled. 

There was too much debris to allow her to move. Her throbbing left shoulder and arm were useless, but she has able to drag herself under the shelter of two tables. She fumbled at her watch. Another loud boom shook the ground under her, and bricks, mortar, metal, and wood crashed down upon her. “Kara!” A vision of the superhero flashed through her mind before blackness engulfed her. 

###

Kara finished her third sandwich and sat back in her office chair. This morning Supergirl caught an escaped alien felon who put up a fierce fight. She scrolled through her emails. Oh phooey, Snapper had postponed the deadline on her latest story. The one she hoped would prove she deserved more investigative ones. A knock on her open door caught her attention, and she looked up to find Winn and James grinning at her. 

They stepped forward with their hands behind their backs. “We have a surprise for you,” James said. 

“Yeah, we met up for lunch then went by the new ice cream stand. Kara, you won't believe what they’re selling,” Winn brought forth a paper cup overflowing with red and blue swirls of ice cream topped with whipped cream and a dotting of yellow sprinkles. “They're calling it the Supergirl Swirl.” 

Kara squealed and clapped her hands. “After I foiled the robbery attempt last week, they said they would make me something special.” She dug a spoon in the ice cream. “Strawberries and blueberries! This is delicious.” 

“They’ve been selling it for two days, and it has become their third most popular selection,” Winn said as he sat on the couch. 

"They sounded disappointed they hadn't been able to give Supergirl a taste yet. Maybe you can drop by later this week,” James grinned. 

“I will.” Kara let the flavors melt in her mouth. “Third most popular, eh?” 

They continued to enjoy their treats as Kara told them of today's capture. She had tossed the cup in the trash when she heard it. She put up a hand, “Hush for a minute, guys.” She listened. “Oh Rao, Cat’s in trouble.” 

“What? Did the watch go off?” Winn asked. 

"Yes, I've got to go. Please tell Alex.” She ran out the door and up the stairs to the roof, tearing open her blouse before she launched herself into the afternoon sky. She got her bearing and headed east toward the alarm, her heart in her throat. _Please let me get there in time_.__

After breaking the sound barrier, she slowed her descent as she approached a street a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower. Sirens, screams, and people yelling bombarded her ears. She focused first on the alarm and as she drew nearer to three damaged buildings, she searched for Cat’s heartbeat. There. A bit weak, but there. Using her x-ray vision, she located the older woman. She was conscious and breathing. Kara sighed with relief. She could take a minute and assist with the fire although everything in her wanted to rescue Cat immediately. 

She landed in the street and a French policeman ran up. “Supergirl, we are so fortunate to have you here,” he said in heavily accented English. “Can you help with the fire?

“Certainly. What happened?” 

“We think there was a gas leak in the restaurant. A waiter thought he smelled gas a few minutes before the explosion.”

She walked closer to the fire and turned to a fireman. “May I help?” He nodded and she blew streams of cold breath on the fire raging in what appeared to be part of the kitchen. In minutes the flames were out. 

“Merci beaucoup! Merci beaucoup!” The fireman clapped her on the back. A cheer went up from the others.

The policeman tugged on her arm. “We are grateful, Supergirl. Now, please, there are many trapped under the rubble.” He gestured to a pile of debris where emergency personnel were digging. “This was the outside seating area and as you can see the awning and part of the building collapsed. The firemen will evaluate the safety of the rest of the buildings before they attempt to enter inside.”

She walked to a tall pile of rubble where the watch alarm still sounded and scanned until she pinpointed Cat. Thankfully she was the only person trapped in that small section. She started pulling pieces of masonry to the side. 

“Eh, pardon. Shouldn't you be over there helping the others?” 

“I hear someone under this pile. Let me rescue her...them first.” _Hold on, Cat. I’m coming!_

“You can hear someone?”

“Yes, heartbeats, breathing. Please excuse me, I need to move this pillar over to the far side of the street out of the way.” She continued moving the debris, wanting to use her super speed, but needing to be careful not to let anything shift. All this while listening to the watch alarm and the heartbeat of the woman she loved. 

After she lifted a huge piece of masonry, the beam of the lights set up around the disaster scene revealed pieces of tables in shambles. She heard someone move. “Hello, hello.” A cough. “Is anyone there?” A familiar voice croaked out.

“Cat! I’m coming.” She moved enough pieces until she located her curled in a fetal position in a tiny space. The light revealed a disheveled and dirty Cat, with a bleeding wound over one eye and mascara tracks down her face, but she never looked more beautiful to Kara.

“I’m here, Cat.”

“Kara, oh my god. You found me,” Cat said, her voice breaking. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay now.” Kara touched Cat’s arm and caught herself from exclaiming that only because Cat was small had the teeny-weeny space protected her. “Where do you hurt?”

Cat cleared her throat. “My left shoulder and head hurt like hell. I slammed into a pillar, and I can’t remember much of anything until I heard someone moving. Was that you?”

“Yes.” She did a through scan. “I don’t see anything broken. I’m gonna lift these tables off and get you out of here.” Kara propelled herself upright and thrust large pieces to the side. She knelt and gently positioned herself around her. Cat winced at the contact. “It’s okay, I’ve got you now.” 

Drawing the blonde into her arms, she caught a whiff of her perfume among the dust and soot. How she had missed this fragrance, missed this woman. 

Cat clenched Kara’s upper arm and shivered. Kara was about to stand when she realized Cat was crying. “It's okay, you’re safe now. You're safe.” In all the years she had known Cat, she had never seen her cry. 

“I was terrified I would never see Carter or you again.”

Kara was surprised Cat would think of her as important as Carter. She pressed a kiss against her forehead and stroked her hair. “I left immediately when I heard the alarm.” She gently rocked her and continued stroking her hair. “You're safe, Cat. You're going to be okay.” Finally, the older blonde nodded as she sniffled.

“You need medical care. Moving might hurt a little, but I won't drop you. Here we go.” Kara floated up and over the debris and headed to a medical triage area set up away from the damage. 

“Where can I lay her down?” Kara said in French as she touched down. Cat stirred. “I didn’t know you speak French, Supergirl. My former assistant back home apparently speaks it as well.”

"Really?” Kara smiled, pleased Cat was alert enough to make such a comment and not give Supergirl away. At some point they would need to have a conversation about how long Cat had known Kara was Supergirl. When she placed Cat on a gurney, the woman grimaced and groaned. Kara stroked her uninjured arm, not wanting to leave her. “Ca…” She snapped her mouth shut. The nearby reporters and camera crews didn’t need to realize they knew each other. “You’ll be in good hands now. You’ll have to excuse me, but I need to see who else I can rescue.”

Cat caught Kara’s cape and drew her closer to whisper, “Will I see you later?” 

“Yes, I promise.”

"Go then, Supergirl.” 

###  


Shortly after dawn, having searched for and rescued dozens of people, Kara shook hands with the departing first responders. Satisfied she had done all she could, she took off to the hospital where she washed off the soot and dust in a public restroom. Dressed as Kara Danvers she made her way to an information desk for Cat’s room number. Walking up to the room she heard Cat’s voice. “No thank you, I do not want any more of what you’re calling breakfast. And, when can I be released? I’m perfectly fine to return to my hotel and sleep in a _real_ bed.” __

Kara knocked on the door as she pushed it open. Cat sat in a bed near the door, the other bed occupied with an elderly woman who sat witnessing the interaction between the older blonde and a young nurse’s aide. “May I help get Ms. Grant back to her hotel, perhaps?” Kara smiled when she noticed a pleased look come over Cat’s face, before she quickly hid it. 

“It’s about time you got here, Kara,” Cat groused. The blue and white hospital gown made her look small and fragile. She wore a sling on her arm and sported a bandage over her brow. Her eyes were pain-filled and tired. “I didn’t sleep because they kept waking me up. Something about a concussion. Even if I could have slept, the carpet in your office would be more comfortable than this bed. And, I swear they’re trying to poison me with the so-called food.” 

“Ms. Grant, I’ll see how soon I can get you out of here.” She squeezed Cat’s hand before leaving to search for someone in charge. 

Three hours later, after Kara assured the doctor she would stay with Cat for the next twenty-four hours because of her head injury, they exited the hospital. Cat fell asleep against her shoulder in the taxi. Kara wished she could float her into the hotel so she wouldn’t wake her up. Instead, Cat demanded she walk unassisted across the lobby, Kara waving off the concern of the concierge. Once in the suite, Cat headed to her bedroom and a shower she insisted upon taking. “I can't stand smelling like disinfectant.” She called over her shoulder, “Order whatever you want from room service, Kara. I’d like scrambled eggs, toast and coffee.”  


“Ms Grant, the food is here,” Kara said as she knocked on the bedroom door. Not getting a response, she slowly turned the knob. Cat sat asleep in an overstuffed chair, her head leaning back, her hair slightly damp. Kara drew closer to Cat who wore a blue silk robe, slightly open revealing a hint of her breasts. _Oh Rao, I won't forget this image._ She cleared her throat. “Ms Grant, your breakfast is getting cold.”  


“Hmm.” Cat blinked twice and straightened, wincing when she moved her shoulder. “Kara, what did you say?”  


“Would you like to eat here or come to the table?”  


“Every one of my muscles hurt, but if you’ll help me up, I can eat at the table.”

Kara stepped closer and picked Cat up, cradling her and floated to the other room. “Well, that’s something I could get used to.”  


Kara about dropped her in surprise, not knowing how to respond. Instead, she sat Cat in a chair and began uncovering the dishes, knowing she was flushed. They ate in quiet, Kara ravenous, not having eaten anything except a few baguettes provided to the first responders. Cat sipped her coffee, smiling slightly, as Kara finished her third plate of eggs, bacon, muffins and fresh strawberries.  


“Did you get enough to eat?”  


“For now, thanks.” Kara leaned back in her chair and beamed at the other woman. “I wanted to order more, but I figured they’d wonder who you had hiding in your room.”  


Cat started to chuckle but winced instead. Kara reached for a pharmacy bag and withdrew a bottle of capsules. She shook two out and handed them to Cat, who swallowed them with the last of her coffee.  


Cat yawned and Kara sat forward. “Shall I take you to bed…eh, eh you know, eh…do you need help getting there?” Kara stammered.  


“Actually, I have a favor to ask.”  


“Anything, Ms. Grant.”

“It’s Cat. You called my name when you were looking for me. The least you can do after I blubbered all over you is call me by my first name.” Kara nodded. “I had trouble sleeping at the hospital.” She waved a hand. “Not only because they kept waking me up. I had nightmares of the explosion and being covered in rubble, not knowing if I was going to be rescued before everything crushed me.” She cleared her throat. “I don’t scare easily, Kara, but that shook me. Which is why I summoned you.” 

“I’m glad you did. That’s what the watch is for.” 

“Yes, I know and I thank you. Now, I need your help in another matter, please.” Kara tried not to show her surprise at being thanked and asked politely. 

Cat licked her lips and looked away for a long moment. “Would you mind sleeping next to me? I think if you do, I’d be less likely to have a nightmare. I’m so tired and just want some sleep. It’s a king-sized bed, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable….” 

Kara pushed her glasses up and swallowed hard. _Only in my dreams have I imagined sleeping next to Cat Grant._ “I’ll be okay, Cat.” 

“Then, please take me to bed, Supergirl.” 

### 

Cat woke to find her head nestled on a strong shoulder, an arm curled around her and their legs tangled. A hand stroked her hair. She smiled, wishing she could wake up every day cradled in Kara’s arms. 

“How do you feel?” 

_Like I don't want to move from you for days,_ she wanted to say, but she wasn't feeling brave. She rolled onto her back. “Not as bad as I expected. My headache is barely there.” 

“Good.” Kara sat up and stretched, her exquisite hair curling around her shoulders. No glasses either. “How about some dinner?” 

“It's that late? I slept until evening?” 

“Well, it’s not dark yet, but aren't you hungry?” 

“Ah, yes. Your super metabolism at work,” Cat teased, thankful that Kara’s double identity was out in the open. “I’ll have a chicken salad, the dressing on the side, and you can order---" 

“Pizza. There’s a place a few streets over that will deliver.” “

"When did you discover this?” 

Kara gestured to a phone book, menus, and tourists’ guides on the nightstand next to her. “While you were sleeping.” 

"I shouldn’t be surprised. You always excelled at research.”

Over dinner, Cat shared where she had traveled, whom she had visited. They moved to the couch and Cat showed her photos on her phone. She asked Kara to grab a stack of postcards from the desk near the window. 

“These postcards from the Louvre and Versailles are awesome.” 

“I mailed cards to Carter at least once a week, but I purchased extra. I…I intended to send you a few. I remember you saying you painted.” Embarrassed at how she had neglected to contact her former assistant, Cat looked away. 

“You got these for me?” Kara appeared and sounded surprised. She flipped through the cards, exclaiming at the pictures of buildings, gardens, famous paintings and sculptures. 

“I’d love to take you to the Louvre. When do you need to return to National City?” Cat hoped she could have Kara’s company for a few more days. 

“I talked to Alex while the doctor was examining you and told her I was taking at least a week off. I’ve sent an email to Snapper saying I had a family emergency.” 

“A week? You can stay a week with me? Or am I presuming?” 

“I didn’t know how long you might need me. Um...I’d like to stay, if…if you want me to. I can sleep on this couch. I probably should have asked you first---” 

“It’s all right, Kara. I would love you to stay.” Cat caught Kara’s hand and smiled, hoping the younger woman could see she meant it. “I know you can’t afford the prices at this hotel, but I’m willing to pay for a room.” Cat took a deep breath. Normally she would never share a suite let alone a room with anyone except Carter. Did she dare? “This couch is too small, but if you don’t mind sharing the bed, you’re welcome to sleep with me. Or, I can request a rollaway bed, like I sometimes do for Carter.” She held her breath. She didn’t expect anything to happen between them, so the memories of sleeping in the same bed would have to suffice. How pathetic was she, an older woman pining for this beautiful woman and wanting a few memories? 

Kara stared at Cat. “Are you sure, Ms…Cat?” 

“Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t offer.” She managed not to roll her eyes. She needed to curb her sarcasm when around Kara. She deserved to be treated better. “Come with me. I should have something you can wear to sleep in.” 

One of Kara’s brightest smiles broke over her face. How she would delight in seeing such a smile all the time. 

###

Kara woke with the sun pouring through the shear curtains. Cat had slept restlessly until Kara curled around the woman and pulled her close. Who would have expected she would be sleeping with Cat in her arms? How she wished this could be every night. Now, she slowly pulled her arm away from Cat’s waist and got out of bed. She went to the window, pulling the curtains aside to watch early risers making their way to work. She settled in the over-stuffed chair to soak up the sun. 

Two hours later she heard rustling of sheets. “Where did you go?” An irritated voice said from the bed. 

“I’m by the window.” 

Cat sat up, her hair adorably mussed, her gown slipping off a shoulder and Kara gasped. _Oh, Rao. She looks so cuddly, and I’m so screwed as Alex would no doubtedly tell me._ Kara realized she was staring. “I’ll…I’ll go about getting us some coffee and breakfast, if you’re ready to eat.” 

“I would enjoy some yogurt along with an egg. Please.” 

By the time food arrived, Cat appeared dressed in expensive slacks and a long sleeve green top which set off her eyes. Instead of her stiletto heels, she wore two-inch platform shoes. Kara stared until Cat cleared her throat. Kara quickly focused on heaping plates of eggs, toast, pancakes, and fresh fruit. 

“I thought we could go shopping today,” Cat said. 

“You feel well enough to go out?” 

“I took something for my shoulder and I’m fine.” 

“That’s good. But, I thought you’d have a personal shopper while you’re staying in Paris.” 

Cat stood, placed her napkin on the table, and smiled smugly. “We’re going clothes shopping for you. We’re in Paris, and by god, I’m buying you appropriate clothes.” 

“What? Clo…clothes for me? I can’t accept clothes from you, Cat.” Kara attempted to push her non-existent glasses up. 

“Why not?” Cat placed a hand on her hip and glared. “Your clothing choices haven’t improved in my absence if that dress and cardigan is any indication. Consider it a small token of appreciation for saving me yesterday and all the other times.” 

“I didn’t rescue you or anyone expecting to be paid.” 

“I know you don’t expect anything. But, didn’t you tell me last night that you have a new ice cream flavor named after you and can expect ice cream for life? I’m not the only one who is appreciative. Yet, I am the only one who knows Supergirl is Kara Danvers who is a beautiful woman deserving of beautiful clothes.” 

Deciding to ignore how hot her neck and face were, Kara changed the subject. “How long have you known I’m Supergirl?” 

“Oh, honey, you may have fooled me for a few moments after that clone of indeterminate origin showed up, but you’ve hugged me as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. Your scent is the same, there’s this little scar by your left eyebrow, and I’d know your hugs if I was blindfolded. Should I go on?” Cat quirked an eyebrow. 

“No. I wanted to tell you and almost did dozens of times. It’s not that I didn’t trust you. I was afraid of letting you closer because everyone who knows about me is in danger.” 

“I admit I was upset, thinking you didn’t trust me. But, danger, I can handle. As my assistant you saw the number of written threats I received each week, and you answered abusive phone calls. If I can survive being an embedded reporter, let alone being a press secretary, I can and will survive any danger from knowing you, Kara. I won’t give up your friendship out of fear.” Cat smiled with the determined look she wore when facing difficult board members. 

_She thinks of me as a friend._Kara smiled, blinking back a few tears. 

“Put some shoes on, we’re leaving as soon as I get my purse.” Cat pivoted toward the bedroom. “Chop chop.” 

Four hours later, they stopped for lunch at a sidewalk café. Cat had sent her driver back to the hotel with a carload of packages and bags. Kara had never in her life tried on more dresses, slacks, blouses, skirts, jackets, lingerie, and shoes. Was there anything she hadn’t tried on? 

When she protested she’d never be able to wear expensive, fancy clothes as a reporter, Cat rounded on her. “I do not want to hear one more word regarding how expensive things are. I intend to pay all your expenses including food, drink, museum tickets, what have you, while you’re my guest in Paris.” Cat continued to give her death glare. Kara swallowed, her hands sweaty. _Fierce aliens don't have a thing on Ms. Grant._ “Furthermore, are you telling me you aren’t ever going to be interviewing public officials or CEOs other than Lena Luthor, or perhaps even be receiving a journalism award? I thought I taught you to have more confidence in yourself, Kiera.” Cat stomped out of the store they were in. Kara rushed after her. 

She caught up with Cat and touched her arm. “I think I may have offended you and that wasn’t my intention. I’ve never had anyone spend much money on my clothes and I’m feeling awkward. I won’t mention money again.” She fiddled with her glasses. “You’re right, I may need to impress an interviewee. Although, I don’t see me winning an award anytime soon, not that I don’t want to.” She grinned, hoping she had calmed Cat. 

Cat huffed. “Well, alright. Besides, even on the days when you’re not dressing to impress doesn’t mean you can’t wear sexy lingerie.” She ran her gaze up and down Kara. “I’ve found it brightens my spirits every day.” With that, she winked and strutted into another store. Kara stood there gaping. She wasn’t sure if the blush heating up her face was from thinking of Cat in sexy underwear, or the possibility of Cat thinking of her in some. 

She continued watching as Cat threw around designers’ names she only recognized from “Catco Magazine” ads. Except for a few times Cat had purchased Kara a gown for a major event she attended as her assistant, Kara was clueless about top quality clothing. Not so Cat. She made sure Kara had not only had well-fitting, gorgeous clothes, but they were comfortable. All told, Kara’s head was spinning a bit by the time they decided to eat. 

Cat ordered a glass of wine while Kara studied the menu. “I’m famished. I never knew shopping could be as tiring as fighting…eh, you know.” 

Cat chuckled, not looking like they had been in and out of dozens of shops, all the while instructing sale assistants on what they or rather what Cat wanted to view. As always, Cat commanded. Quite a few shop owners personally assisted them in their selections. Obviously, she was a familiar patron of their shops. Yet, if Kara never tried on another piece of clothing she would be happy. Cat insisted Kara wear a new outfit, including lacy La Perla lingerie, so she was outfitted now in a white pair of slacks, a blue and white stripped blouse, carrying a light blue jacket, and wearing two-inch heels. Cat refused to let her wear anything higher saying Kara already towered over her. 

“They’ll deliver the altered blue gown by tomorrow afternoon. Ever since you wore that green gown at the Supergirl preview, I had imagined you’d look marvelous in something by Versace. It will be perfect for the dinner at the Ambassador’s this weekend. If of course you can stay an extra day.” Cat took another bite of her salad. 

“What? Dinner at…at…” Kara pushed up her glasses and stared at the older blonde. Had she really been thinking of Kara in a dress she wore years ago? 

“Must I repeat myself? Yes, the American Ambassador, who is hosting a dinner and dozens of CEOs, politicians, actors, actresses, and others will be there. He does this every year before the beginning of summer.” 

“Won’t you be going with a man?” 

Cat quirked an eyebrow in response. 

“I…I mean, I’m sure there are plenty of men who would kill to accompany you.” 

“Hmm. Perhaps. I want you to accompany me, Kara. We get along well, you can carry on an intelligent conversation so I won’t be bored, plus I value your opinion. Don’t you think we’d be stunning? Two attractive, brilliant women?” She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, all the while watching Kara before adding, “I would be proud to have you on my arm.” 

Kara gulped, feeling lightheaded. Had Cat not only complimented her, but said she’d be proud to be seen with her? What was happening? It was almost as if Cat was flirting with her. Cat continued to watch Kara with an expectant look. “I’ll text Alex.” Cat raised an eyebrow. Kara shifted in her seat. “It would be my pleasure to accompany you, Cat.” 

Cat gave a full smile. “Did you want desert? The pastry case is along the left wall.” 

###

They spent the remainder of the afternoon touring the Louvre. Of course Cat held a premium membership. Being a typical tourist, Kara wanted to view the Mona Lisa and the Venus of Milo first. She restrained herself from using a bit of super speed to get from one gallery to the next. Besides the crowds, she didn’t want to leave Cat behind. Even though she probably had seen the galleries many times, she appeared content to accompany the younger woman. 

Whenever Kara stopped and stared, transfixed by a painting, after a few minutes, Cat would place her hand on Kara’s arm. “What draws you to this, Kara?” Often it was how the artist used light, or a particular color to emphasize something or draw out a response. Kara loved how Cat stood close, her gaze fixed on Kara, intent on her answer. She would sometimes agree or ask another question. At one point as they made their way through the galleries, Kara looked at her watch and pouted. “Ohhhh, they close in forty minutes.” 

“You’re not going to be able to see everything in one day, love.” 

At the endearment, a warmth ran through her. _Cat is definitely flirting._ To distract from that, she waved the brochure on "The DeVinci Code: Between Fiction and Fact," a popular tourist trail through the museum patterned after the famous book and movie. “Phooey. I was hoping to see this. I loved the book.” 

“If you don’t see it before you leave, you’ll simply have to come back to Paris again,” Cat said. 

“I’d like that. How long are you staying?” Her voice sounding hopeful. 

“You’re not tricking me into a commitment of when I’ll return home.” Cat waved a finger. “Actually, I don’t know how long I’ll stay. Carter is due over after his school lets out. I haven’t decided where else we’ll go, but probably into Germany at least. Knowing Carter,” she smiled, “he’ll have a list of places he wants to visit, so we may end up anywhere.” 

Cat slid her hand around Kara’s arm and drew her closer. “Unless there is something you wish to see in the remaining minutes that you can get to in time, I suggest we leave and go to one of the nearby cafes for a snack, before dinner later.” 

Kara perked up and flashed Cat a big smile. “You know how I love to eat.” Cat chuckled and led them to the exit. 

As they walked to the café Cat recommended, they passed an art supply store. Kara halted and stared at the small display window, filled with everything an artist would drool over. “I’d like to go in here.” She pushed open the door and drew in a deep breath of the paints, charcoal, pastels and fresh paper. 

“Don’t stop in the doorway. There are people behind me,” Cat said. 

“Oh, sorry.” She hurried inside and slowly circled the store. After she had looked in every corner, examined every shelf and table, and gazed at all the displays on the walls, she returned to shelves of sketchbooks and pads. She selected two along with a few pencils of various hardness, a pencil sharpener, an eraser, a colored pencil set with brushes, and a colorful shoulder tote before proceeding to the cash register. Cat stepped up as she approached and opened her purse. “Oh, no, Ms…Cat. I have money. I want to get these.” Kara pulled a slim billfold out of her new purse. She paid and followed Cat outside. 

Cat pulled her near, slipping her arm through Kara’s. “How did you manage to bring a wallet with you?” 

“I have secure places in my boots to hold my phone and wallet. I never know when I might need to buy something, like to eat.” 

“Hmm. Makes sense. I’ve never seen you lose your boots.” 

Kara chuckled, “I hope I never do.” 

Once at the café and having ordered, Cat sat forward and gestured to the bag holding the art supplies. “Do you have an idea of what you want to draw?” 

_You. You when you’re sleeping. You. When you’re relaxed, drinking wine at a sidewalk café. You when… _ Kara blinked, realizing she hadn’t answered, and Cat wore a smirking grin. Did she suspect? “Eh…I have a few ideas.” 

“Will you show me?” 

Kara fiddled with her glasses. “I don’t know.” 

Cat grasped her hand. “You don’t have to, unless you want to. I didn’t mean to make you nervous.” 

“I’m not—” The waiter arrived with their meal and Cat released her hand. Kara dug in, not only hungry, but not wishing to give anything away about her wanting to draw Cat. 

As Kara gathered her bag, and Cat stood chatting with the waiter, she noticed a young man pushing a tall bakers rack filled with trays of baguettes. Something distracted him and he rammed the rack into a doorway with a BANG! Dozens of trays clattered to the floor and baguettes went flying hitting customers nearby. Someone screamed as did Cat who ran out of the café and down the sidewalk. 

More people screamed and pushed around Kara as she headed after Cat. Wanting to fly or use her super speed but fearful it would draw too much attention, Kara ran as fast as she figured a human would. When she approached the older woman two blocks later, she called, “Cat, please stop. It was a cart of trays.” 

Cat didn’t slow, either not hearing or too scared. Kara looked around and since no one was near nor peering from a window, she used a burst of super speed and raced around Cat and stood ten feet in front of her. Cat gasped, tried to stop but plunged into Kara who folded her into her arms. Cat cried out, her arms tight around Kara. “It’s okay. It was a bunch of trays. Everything is fine.” Kara stroked Cat’s back while her face burrowed into Kara’s shoulder. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Cat.” 

After catching her breath, Cat pulled back, her face turned away from Kara. “I’m alright. Let’s head back to the hotel.” She looked around and gestured. “It’s this way,” as she set off at a brisk pace. 

“You know, two scares within twenty-four hours would unnerve anyone.” 

“I doubt you would be fazed, let alone run down the street like some five-year-old.” Cat’s voice held disdain, as if she couldn’t admit it was okay for her to be rattled. 

Kara caught her hand and pulled them to a stop. “It’s okay to have been startled. To be afraid.” She stroked her thumb against Cat’s wrist, wanting to give some comfort. “Don’t beat up on yourself. Please?” She held Cat’s eyes until they lost their angry look, and she nodded. Kara smiled, squeezed her hand, and tugged them forward. “There’s an ice cream parlor near the hotel. I’m still hungry. How about I treat you to a cone?” 

“You realize they won’t have the Supergirl Swirl.” 

Kara flashed a wide grin. “That’s not a problem. There isn’t a flavor I don’t like.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Of course there isn’t.” 

###

When they arrived at their room, Cat said, “I need to shower since I tried to out-run Jackie Joyner-Kersee at the Olympics.” She motioned to the bags of clothing on the table. “You can hang those in the bedroom closet. There should be room. If you’re still hungry,” she paused, “please order some dinner, but nothing for me.” 

After hanging up the clothes, Kara settled on the couch and opened her art supplies. Closing her eyes she visualized the woman she loved as they shopped, ate in cafes, gazed at priceless paintings and sculptures. She began drawing. 

The light outside dimmed enough for Kara to notice. She stood and stretched, her stomach grumbling. She had gotten caught up in her sketches and hadn’t realized the sun had set. She knocked gently on the bedroom door. Hearing no reply, she pushed it open and found Cat curled up asleep on top of the covers. Turning on the bathroom light, she wrote a note and left it on the nightstand before exiting the hotel suite. 

After wandering and stopping to watch a mime entertaining a crowd waiting in front of a theater, she returned with sacks stuffed with pot stickers and snacks. As she finished the last of the pot stickers her super hearing picked up Cat’s whimper and cry of “Kara!” She threw down her fork and rushed into the bedroom. Cat was tossing about on the bed, crying out “Kara, Kara.” The superhero knelt and ran her hand up and down Cat’s arm, “Cat, wake up. You’re having a nightmare. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe.” 

Cat opened her eyes, her gaze cloudy. “Kara?” She blinked, then threw herself at Kara wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s shoulders. “I thought I was going to die,” she choked out. “I was terrified I wasn’t going to see you again.” 

“Of course you…what? Don't you mean you were afraid you’d wouldn’t see Carter again?” 

Cat met Kara’s gaze. “Yes, of course I thought of Carter. But, I was petrified I’d never have a chance of telling you how much I care for you.” 

Kara stared at Cat, not believing what she had hoped on hearing for far too long. “You…you have feelings for me?” 

“You have no idea, Kara.” 

When Kara continued to stare in disbelief, Cat pulled away, stood and started toward the living room. “I’m sorry…I…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable." 

“No, don’t leave.” Kara scrambled to her feet and caught Cat’s hand. “Do you mean it? You’re like attracted to me?” At Cat’s refusal to look at her, Kara cupped her face. Cat blinked back tears. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming. That what I’ve longed for is true?” 

Cat jerked her head up and seemed to be looking for something in Kara’s eyes. “I knew you had a crush after the first six months, but surely you can’t be feeling more than that.” 

Instead of replying, Kara leaned forward and met Cat’s lips in a near bruising kiss. Cat’s arms slid around Kara’s neck as she kissed back with equal fervor. Kara pulled Cat closer as she ran her tongue over her lips. _Oh, Rao. Of course Cat is an excellent kisser._ When they finally paused to breathe, Kara pressed soft kisses across Cat’s cheeks, before moving to her neck. A nip to her earlobe made Cat moan. “I’m in love with you, Cat. I almost told you that night on the balcony when you were leaving to dive. I so wanted to tell you my real name and to ask you not to leave because I loved you.” 

Cat gently ran her fingers down Kara’s cheek. “Why didn’t you?” 

“I was scared you’d laugh, which would have devastated me. I couldn’t bear to have that as my last memory of you.” 

“Oh, love, I would never laugh at you.” 

“Would you have stayed?” 

“Probably not. But I would have been tempted.” Cat kissed her lightly on the mouth. “I needed time away. I had a lot of time to think in that yurt. I never thought you’d be interested in an older, sarcastic, cynical woman, who couldn’t give you what you wanted and deserved.” 

Kara opened her mouth to refute Cat but was met with Cat’s finger against her lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, missing you, imagining what if. When I returned with Olivia, I meant to take a chance and tell you how I felt, ask you for a date, but you talked about a boy whom you loved.” Cat’s eyes were sad with memories. “You were heartbroken when he left you.” 

“You left me then too.” 

“Yes, I thought it best. I figured you’d eventually find someone who deserved you.” 

”I don’t want anyone else. It’s always been you.” Kara’s voice got stronger. She was determined to share the truth and make Cat believe they belonged together. “Even when I was with him, I knew I loved you more. I thought you’d never feel the same.” She drew in a deep breath and blew it out. “He returned last year, with his wife from the future. He looked good. He said he still had my mother’s necklace and thought of me often. I felt nothing.” She shook her head. “I think he had been a place-filler for you.” 

“Well, there has never been anyone who could replace me,” she said smugly. 

Kara grinned. “No, and there never will be for me.” 

Cat smiled. “Take me to bed, Supergirl. We need to make up for lost time.” 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Cat demanded I not share their love-making, saying she wasn't going to share Kara in any way with anyone. I have it on good authority, however, that they didn't leave the suite for days. Not even for the Ambassador's dinner.  
Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
